Purple is Red and Blue
by faultyandroid
Summary: Boomer is tired of the constant after-party arguing between Brick and Butch, and really wants them to stay home to spend time with them. Butch refuses, while Brick decides to stay home. What will become of this? RRBcest Oneshot, Brick x Boomer. Please read and review! :)


**Purple is Red and Blue**

Boomer wasn't the partying type. He didn't really like the atmosphere. All the smoking, the drinking, the yelling, and especially the wild, random sex happening in the different rooms were too nerve racking. It gave him a major headache. Brick and Butch, on the other hand, were quite the opposite. Butch was wild, and he loved to get drunk and high. He thought it was fun. Even though he didn't drink or smoke, Brick still liked going to parties and having fun with friends. Boomer didn't mind it, however, he didn't like it when they came home late at night, screaming and arguing with each other. And it wasn't occasional, either. Every night, Boomer was woken up by his brothers fighting, shouting cuss words at each other like they were sworn enemies. This night in particular, he was fed up.

Boomer suddenly awoke to the sound of the front door slamming. He rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep for a while. He sighed heavily and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a pop and listening to his brothers argue.

"Bro, just get the fuck away from me!" Butch yelled. Boomer could tell he was drunk by the way he slurred his words. "I didn't even fucking do anything!"

"Bullshit! We almost got fucking arrested because of your dumb ass!" Brick retorted. "You need to learn how to keep your fucking mouth shut!"

"I don't need to learn shit! So just fuck off!" Butch shouted as he slammed the door to his room.

"Dumb bitch." Brick thought aloud. He walked into the kitchen to talk to his youngest brother. "Why are you up so late?" He asked, not realizing he and Butch woke Boomer up. Boomer glared at him with the 'are you kidding me' look, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his coke.

"It's not like you guys didn't just shake the whole house with your yelling and door-slamming or anything." Boomer scoffed. "What the hell even happened?"

"You know Butch doesn't like to deal with authority," Brick began, "so when the police crashed the party, he started running his mouth. Called 'em names and everything. I told them that I would just take him home and they let us off with a warning. He's fucking stupid, I swear."

"Maybe you guys should slow down on the partying, then." Boomer suggested. He didn't understand why they would keep on doing stupid stuff if they just fight over it every time. Not to mention, he wanted to spend some time with them. They basically left him alone at the house every night, and he was starting to get lonely. Would it kill his brothers to stay home for once?

"Just 'cause you don't wanna have fun doesn't mean we can't." Brick chuckled. Boomer simply rolled his eyes and tried to walk out of the kitchen, to be blocked by an extended arm. Brick set his hand on Boomer's shoulder, letting out a sigh. "You should come out with us tomorrow night, instead of staying here by yourself. It would be more fun for all of us." The blonde was confused, seeing as Butch and himself didn't really get along. Butch treated him like he was inferior and a loner, and wasn't the nicest person in the world. He thought Boomer was 'too emotional,' and Boomer wouldn't put up with it. Having fun with them was an over-exaggeration.

"Nah," Boomer responded, "I'd rather stay here." He tried to walk out of the kitchen again, but was once again blocked.

"C'mon, Blue. Please?" Brick begged. "I wanna spend time with my little bro." Brick really meant what he said, too. He felt like he and his brother were beginning to become distant, and it was really getting to him. It was one of the main reasons why he didn't get high or drunk either, because he didn't want his baby brother to see him as a drunk fool. He wanted to be the comforting older brother that Boomer wanted him to be. However, being Brick, he didn't really know how to voice that without it sounding stupid. So instead, he widened his ruby eyes and let them shimmer.

Boomer's eyes rolled like wheels. "No, Brick." He broke free of Brick's grasp, making his way back to his room. Brick followed, entering his brother's room as the youngest laid on his bed.

"So you don't wanna spend time with me?" Brick muttered, his face had a dissatisfied expression.

"I never said that. But why can't you spend time with me here? Why does it have to be with a whole bunch of people?" Boomer mumbled.

Brick raised an eyebrow as he sat on the bed. "Does it really matter where it is and who it's with?"

"Uh, yeah?" Boomer nodded and sighed. "The last time I hung out with you guys, we didn't speak the entire time. Even though it seemed like you were having pretty decent conversations with your friends though." He rolled his eyes and laid his head down onto his pillow.

"Ah, so you're jealous of my friends, hmm?" Brick snickered, shaking the blue Ruff.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." Boomer answered sarcastically. The truth was, however, he was a little jealous. His reddening cheeks told all. Boomer actually had some type of feelings for his brother. He couldn't explain them, but something about his brother made his heart skip a beat.

Brick laughed. "It would help me sleep if you came with us tomorrow." Boomer looked up at the oldest and grunted. Brick sighed, sucking his teeth. "Well, I guess you leave me no choice." Brick suddenly began tickling his little brother, making him laugh uncontrollably. Unfortunately for Boomer, Brick was stronger than he was, so fighting back was futile.

"Brick stop!" Boomer laughed, gasping for air. "Stop, please!" Brick finally stopped, allowing his brother to breathe. Boomer got out his last few laughs, laying his head back down still with a smile on his face.

"So will you come with us tomorrow? Pretty please?" Brick pleaded, poking out his lip to make a puppy-dog face.

"Brick, I don-"

"Can you at least think about it?" The red Ruff interrupted.

"Okay, I'll think about it. Now can I go to sleep?" Boomer said with a small smile. Brick smirked and stood up from the bed.

"Fine. Goodnight, Blue." Brick whispered, ruffling the blonde's hair. Boomer waved, watching as his brother turned out the light and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Closing his eyes, Boomer drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, Brick slowly opened the door to Boomer's room, seeing him sprawled out on his bed, out cold. He smirked and walked in, gently shaking his brother to wake him. Boomer's eyes fluttered open, scowling at his older brother.

"Why did you wake me up?" Boomer mumbled. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, four in the afternoon." Brick snickered, pointing to the clock.

"Still too early." Boomer replied, a small smirk crept across his lips.

"Whatever you say B. So did you think about last night?" Brick asked, laying on the bed next to Boomer.

"I don't know..." Boomer uttered, turning to face him. "Parties aren't my thing."

"Can you make it your thing this one time?" Brick pouted.

"Can you make staying home your thing for once?" Boomer retaliated.

Brick chuckled. "Touché." He let out a long breath. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. I stay home tonight, but you have to go out with us next time." Boomer rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Fine."

"No," Brick shook his head, "fine isn't good enough." He extended his hand and made it a fist, lifting his pinkie. "Promise?"

Boomer smiled and hooked his own pinkie with Brick's. "Promise." Brick smirked, getting out of the bed and pulling Boomer out as well. They ran into Butch in the kitchen. Butch gave a very unpleasant look.

"Look who decided to get out of bed." Butch said, flicking his cigarette butt into an ashtray.

"Look who's actually sober." Boomer countered, coughing from the lingering smoke in the kitchen. Butch attempted to stand up and approach the blue Ruff, but he was immediately stopped by Brick. Rolling his eyes, Butch calmed himself and broke from Brick's grip. "Whatever. When are we leaving, Brick?"

"I don't know when _you're _leaving, but I'm staying here tonight." Brick replied. Butch cocked his eyebrow, wondering why.

"For what?" Butch asked.

"Spend some time with Boomer. We agreed that I would stay home today and he would come with us next time." Butch laughed to himself and turned his attention towards me.

"The hell if he is! I'm not taking that buzz-kill anywhere with me." Butch said spitefully. "Why not just leave him here like we always do? More fun without him anyway and you know it." Boomer could feel himself tearing up, trying his best to keep the tears from falling.

"First of all, shut the fuck up." Brick said firmly. "Second, if I say he can come, then he can come. On that note, I'm staying here an-"

"No, you should go with him." Boomer interrupted, grabbing a coke from the fridge. "Wouldn't want to spoil your fun."

Brick grabbed Boomer's shoulder, stopping him from walking out of the kitchen. "No Boomer, we pro-" Boomer shrugged from under his touch.

"No, seriously. I'll be fine here. Besides, the drunk needs a designated driver anyway." Boomer turned his head to Butch and rolled his eyes, walking back to his room. Butch snarled, suddenly feeling a push to the shoulder by his older brother.

"Why do you have to be such a dick?" Brick said sharply.

"Only telling the truth, bro." Butch remarked. "I'm leaving, be back whenever. Are you coming or not?"

Brick scowled at the green Ruff, shaking his head. "Just go. If you get in trouble with the police, I'm not coming for you." Brick knew that he really would go get him, but he was too irritated to say so. Butch rolled his eyes and began walking out of the front door.

"Whatever." He said, slamming the door behind him. Brick sighed, secretly hoping that his brother would stay safe.

Brick walked in to Boomer's room, finding him curled up underneath his blankets, wide awake. Brick knew that Boomer was an emotionally weak person, but he also knew there was no reason for Butch to have said what he said. Boomer was always sensitive, and he really couldn't help it. Butch didn't treat him the best, and he was alone the majority of the time. What did they expect him to be?

Brick sat in the bed next to the blonde, looking at him with concerned eyes. "You alright?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Butch?" Boomer mumbled, refusing to look at his brother.

"No, I made a promise, remember?" Boomer sighed, repositioning himself on the bed.

"Yeah, well it's more fun for you guys without me, so why keep it?"

Brick laid down next to him, moving the hair from his face. "You know that's not true." He said. "Spending time with my baby bro is fun enough." A heartwarming grin appeared on Brick's face, forcing Boomer to blush and laugh a little.

"Alright, so what do you wanna do?" Boomer asked with a smile.

"I don't know.. Movie night?" Brick proposed.

"Sounds good." Boomer nodded in excitement. He prepared the movie, while Brick got drinks and popcorn. They both agreed on the movie _Friday the 13__th__, _since they wanted to watch a horror movie. Boomer started the movie, and he curled up next to Brick under a giant blanket. The scary music started, and Boomer jumped instantly, making Brick laugh. Truth be told, Brick was having more fun than he'd ever had at a party. Being with his little brother was comforting, and it felt right.

At the end of the movie, Boomer shook with fear. Brick comforted him, rubbing his arm and holding him close.

"B, it's okay. It's not real." He murmured. Boomer looked at him with wide eyes, sparkling blue.

"I know, but damn.. It was so realistic..." He rested his forehead on Brick's shoulder, still semi-violently trembling from the movie.

"Relax," Brick said softly, "I got you. Nothing's gonna hurt you while I'm here." He held him tighter, emphasizing his point. Boomer looked up at him with glistening eyes, a slight smile upon his face. He began fluttering his eyes, and yawned.

"You look tired. Let's go to bed." Brick said, wrapping his hand around Boomer's and walked him to his bedroom, where he laid the blonde onto the bed and laid next to him. He wrapped the blanket around them both, absorbing the warmth radiating from Boomer's body. Boomer opened his eyes for a second to catch a sight of the red Ruff.

"Thanks for staying home.." Boomer muttered, half asleep. "I know you wanted to go out today."

Brick shrugged. "I'd rather be here. I'm having fun." Boomer smiled, staring into his brother's ruby red eyes. In an overwhelming act of emotion, he clumsily leaned in and kissed Brick on his lips. Shocked by his action, Boomer pulled back immediately and began blushing, shoving his face into his pillow.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Boomer was silenced as Brick put his finger up to Boomer's lips.

"B, it's alright. Calm down." Brick whispered, slightly blushing himself. He cupped Boomer's cheek into his hand, holding him closer than before. Brick slowly pressed his lips against Boomer's, gently kissing him until they needed to pull away for air. Brick began twirling Boomer's hair, smiling seductively.

"So you... have feelings for me?" Boomer asked, now seeming to be wide awake.

"Hey, you kissed me first. I should be asking that question." Brick chuckled. Boomer made a pouting face, but couldn't keep it up and began smiling.

"Fine," Boomer said, "ask away."

"You have feelings for me Booms?" Brick snickered, holding Boomer's hand.

"And what if I did? What would be the result, hmm?" Boomer asked, crawling over-top his oldest brother.

"Need I explain?" Brick spoke softly, pulling Boomer down for a passionate kiss. He smiled as he flipped Boomer onto his back, pulling himself on top. He gazed at his little brother for a moment. "I thought you were tired?" He laughed, slowly planting little kisses down Boomer's neck.

"Sleep can wait..." Boomer moans, gripping onto the folds of Brick's shirt.

Brick chuckled as he stripped away his shirt, Boomer stripping away his own. Boomer was right: sleep could wait. Because this night was long overdue, and far from over. Boomer caressed Brick's chest and abs, and moaned as Brick's lips moved down from his neck to his stomach. Brick moved back up and kissed Boomer's lips, deepening the kiss. Just then, the bedroom door swung open, and Butch was standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face. Boomer jumped at the sight of him and hid behind Brick, while Brick just gave him a blank expression.

"Uh, what the fuck is going on?" A drunken Butch stumbled into the room.

"What does it look like?" Brick asked sarcastically.

"It looks like you guys are doing stuff." Butch replied, nearly falling over.

"Ding ding ding! Good job! Now leave. Goodbye!" Brick waved his hand, gesturing for the green Ruff to leave the room. Butch mumbled 'Whatever' under his breath, wobbling out of the room. There's a lesson here kids: Don't drink and walk. Bad combination.

"He's gone, B." Brick whispered, and Boomer slowly came out from his hiding place behind him. Boomer made a cute, childish smile, pulling Brick back down into their previous engagement. The heated kisses continued, and Brick and Boomer made their love flourish throughout the night in more ways than one. It could be said that Brick won't be going out anywhere for a while, that he'd rather stay home with his new found beloved. And Boomer, definitely wasn't complaining...

**End.**


End file.
